Supergirl and the Agent
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Kara/Alex femslash. Kara and Alex are not related in this one. Alex Danvers is an agent at the DEO, and Kara Danvers is Supergirl, an alien who has come to Earth and become a superhero. When they meet, sparks fly. Possible M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for now, probable M later.**

 **Note: the chapters where I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion. Kara is not related to Alex for this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by the story by Albedo666, Supergirl: Complex Emotions.**

Supergirl circled over National City, using her super-hearing to scan for crimes or threats in progress. It was in general a quiet day, and as far as she could tell there was nothing going on that required her attention. She sighed, then she heard it. A police radio reporting that a man was flying around blowing things up with his vision.

"Finally, something to do," she said as she rocketed towards the location given by the radio.  
When she arrived, she hovered over the street and folded her arms.

"Hey," she called out, "What's your problem? Stop blowing things up, or I'll force you to stop."

He glanced at her, and an explosion occurred in mid air, knocking her backwards.

"I can kill you on a whim, Supergirl. I would advise leaving now, before I decide to do so."

"I'm not scared of you," Supergirl said, though, in truth, she was, to a small degree.

"Leave, or I will kill you."

"You can try, but I'm not leaving! Not until you either surrender, or leave."

Supergirl descended to the ground, but another explosion knocked her back. She concentrated, releasing a blast of heat from her eyes, but the man stepped aside. He rushed her, slamming his shoulder into her body, and knocking her aside. She slammed her fist into his back, sending him flying. Several darts suddenly protruded from his chest. They were tipped with green, and he roared before passing out.

"What in the world?"  
"Supergirl!"

A female voice called out to her. It belonged to a pretty brunette woman with a gun trained on her.  
"You're coming with me, either willingly or unconscious."  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
"I am an agent with the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. My name is Alex Danvers, and you're coming with me, one way or another."

"Why am I coming with you?"  
"The DEO's job is to determine if alien men and women are possible threats to man-kind, and if they are, to learn how to counter them, in case they become threats. As an alien, it is my job to bring you in."

Supergirl was still wondering why they shared a last name, but she figured it was unimportant.  
"Ma'am, I'm no threat to anyone who doesn't do anything against the law."

"The DEO has no way of knowing if that's true. Now, will you come quietly, or do I have to shoot you? I don't want to have to use this, but I will if you make me," Alex said.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I'm not coming with you. I don't wish to be experimented on like a guinea pig."

Before Alex could fire, Supergirl sprang into the air and flew away like a rocket.

* * *

Alex swore, holstering her pistol as the young alien rose into the air and vanished into the distance.

"This is Danvers. I brought down the bomber, and bumped into Supergirl. Unfortunately, Supergirl escaped."

"Roger that, Agent Danvers. Return to base immediately," her boss's voice came over the radio.

 **I thought I'd try my hand at a multi-chapter Supergirl femslash story. This one is a Kara/Alex romance one, and I'm looking forward to writing the rest of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for now, probable M later.**

 **Note: When I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion. Kara is not related to Alex for this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by the story by Albedo666, Supergirl: Complex Emotions.**

Kara distractedly walked into Cat's office and handed her boss her coffee.

"Kara."  
Kara turned, and looked at Cat.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant?"

"You're distracted. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Kara said, "unimportant. Sorry. I'll try not to be distracted."

Cat nodded, then waved her hand dismissively.

"Now get back to work, Kara."

Kara nodded. When she finally got off, she slipped into the alley behind the Catco building, and changed into her costume. She flew up to the office she, Winn, and James had set up for her to use. Quickly scanning the frequencies of the police radio in the room, she found nothing to do, so she went out a window. As she circled above the city, a dart pierced her costume, and she fell to the ground, her vision fading in and out. She blacked out, and woke pinned on a slab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T for now, probable M later.**

 **Note: When I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion. Kara is not related to Alex for this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by the story by Albedo666, Supergirl: Complex Emotions.**

Alex walked into the DEO headquarters. Director Henshaw approached her, and spoke.  
"We captured Supergirl."

"Can I see her?"

Henshaw nodded, and led her in.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

Henshaw nodded again.  
"Supergirl. I'm sorry to bring you in like this, I really am. We're not going to hurt you, unless you force us to. I didn't want to have to capture you. I wanted you to come in voluntarily, but you really left me no other choice but to snatch you," Alex said sincerely, "I'm going to take the bindings off. Do you intend to flee?"

"No. If I intended to flee, I would have already sliced through these bindings with my heat vision," Supergirl said, looking back at the agent.  
"Okay. Actually, this room is lined with Kryptonite. Not enough to harm you, at the current settings, but enough to prevent you from using your powers, Supergirl. You would know that, if you had attempted to escape."

Alex unhooked the shackles that held Supergirl down. Supergirl climbed to her feet, and Alex put her hand gently on the alien's arm.

"What's your name?"  
"What?"  
"What's your real name, Supergirl? Your alien one. Or your human one."

"My Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El. I am Superman's cousin. Here on Earth, I go by Kara Danvers. I work at Catco Worldwide Media, as an assistant to Cat Grant."

* * *

Supergirl was amazed at herself for having spilled as much information about herself as she had to this agent, who she barely knew.

 _Perhaps it's because I'm attracted to her,_ Supergirl thought to herself as she followed Agent Danvers, _I really should learn more about her, though. She's simply fascinating, and she's attractive, too._


	4. Chapter 4

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T, Probable M in later chapters**

 **Note: When I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion. Kara is not related to Alex for this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by the story by Albedo666, Supergirl: Complex Emotions.**

The next day, as she flew around, now working alongside the DEO, Supergirl could not get her mind off the attractive DEO agent who went by the same last name as she did. Suddenly, a flying form crashed into her, and she smashed into a building before she could stop herself. She climbed to her feet and sprang into the air, unleashing a jet of heat vision at her attacker, a large flying robot. A bubble of energy appeared in front of the robot, absorbing her heat vision. Her heat vision flew back at her, but the beam was one wide beam, rather than 2 smaller ones. She evaded, not sure what the robot's altered heat vision would do to her if it hit, and thinking she was clear of buildings. From behind her, she heard an enormous crash. She glanced back, and saw that the blast had torn a hole into a building. She swore, then flew at the robot, punching it in the chest several times, pain spiking through her fist. She grabbed the robot's arm, and hurled it away from her. It crashed into a deserted building that was under construction and then climbed to its feet. Several gunshots rang out, and the robot turned away from her. The robot turning around exposed a large box mounted on its back. Supergirl fired a blast of heat vision that sliced through the large box, and the robot exploded. Supergirl's heat vision faded out, and she landed in the deserted building, directly in front of none other than Agent Alex Danvers.

"Hello, Supergirl."

"Agent Danvers."

Supergirl crossed her arms.  
"What are you doing here, Agent Danvers? Do you want something from me?"

"Actually, yes. I want your help with something I'm doing without the knowledge of anyone else."

"So why are you coming to me? I'm not even in the DEO, Agent Danvers. You barely know me."

"Supergirl, I'm not sure who else I can trust. I barely know you, that's true, but from everything I've seen, you are a good person. As far as I can tell, you are also trust worthy," the agent said.

"Alright. I'll hear you out. I may help you, but I have to know more about the situation before I decide."

"Alright. I have reason to believe that Director Henshaw, leader of the DEO, and my superior officer, may be an alien. I need to find out if it's true, and if so, what his intentions are. I can't go to any of my fellow DEO agents, because they have to report to him. You are somewhat independent, so you can help without having to report it to him."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out, Agent Danvers."  
"Please, call me Alex," the brunette said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T for now, probable M later**

 **Note: The chapters where I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion, Kara is not related to Alex in this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by Albedo666's story Supergirl: Complex Emotions**

 **Guest- I am aware that biologically Kara and Alex are not related. But, Kara is Alex's adoptive sister in the show, which for the purposes of fanfiction I consider being related. Thank you for reviewing, as there may be someone else who had the same thought but did not say anything. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

Supergirl crept through the DEO headquarters, slipping into Henshaw's office. She clicked the door shut behind her. She began to poke around in the office, looking for anything that would state whether or not Henshaw was an alien. She knew what she was doing would probably get her shot if anyone besides Agent Danvers caught on, and she had no idea WHY she'd chosen to help. It wasn't like she HAD to help, she had a choice in the matter. She picked up an unmarked book from a desk drawer, and opened it. She flipped through it.

"Hmmm," she muttered, "so Henshaw is really a Martian refugee by the name of J'onn J'onzz? Interesting. Nothing here to identify his intentions, but he's definitely an alien..."  
Lost in her reading of the book, Supergirl didn't notice the man's presence until he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Supergirl. What are you doing?"  
She turned, closing the book and setting it down.

"Director Henshaw," she began, "I..."  
"You read my diary?"

"Well, I guess there's no denying it...Yes."

"Why?"  
"Someone asked me to identify if you were an alien and if so what your intentions were. I figured the best way to do that was to look for anything that would tell me whether or not you were."  
"Then I suppose you know who I truly am. My name is J'onn J'onzz. I'm a Martian," he said, shifting into his Martian form, "I'm the last surviving member of my race, as far as I know. The man I am impersonating, Hank Henshaw, was obsessed with killing me. His partner, a DEO agent by the name Jeremiah Danvers, gave his life to save me from Henshaw. In return for his help, I started impersonating Henshaw so I could protect his daughter."  
"You mean Alex?"  
"Yes, I do. Supergirl, did she recruit you to spy on me?"

"I...," Supergirl hesitated, "what will happen to her if she WAS the one?"

"She would not be punished, if that's what you're afraid of. Why are you trying to protect her, though? Was she the one who recruited you?"

"Yes," Supergirl said nervously, "I'm protecting her because she's shown me nothing but kindness the whole time I've known her, she's smart, she's pretty..."  
"So you're attracted to her, Supergirl?"  
Supergirl then realized what she'd blurted out.  
"I don't know," she said, before changing the subject awkwardly, "why do you keep a diary? I mean, it doesn't seem like such a good idea. Am I allowed to tell Alex that you are an alien and tell her what you told me?"  
"No. I agree with you, SHE at least should know, but I'll take care of it. Don't say anything, and I'll explain, in my own way," he said, shifting back to his normal form.

"Ok," Supergirl said, "but she wants me to meet with her tonight to discuss what I found out. I can't NOT go see her."  
"Just lie to her. Tell her you didn't find anything, but that you were caught and you told on her."  
"I'm not going to lie to her..."  
"Fine, tell her you were caught, and then wave off any other questions and tell her Director Henshaw wishes to speak with her as soon as is convenient."

* * *

 _Two Hours Later..._

"How'd it go, Kara? Did you..."  
"I got caught."  
"Oh? Did you learn anything, though?"  
Kara waved it off.

"Director Henshaw wants to see you," she said.

"Fine, when?"

"As soon as convenient."

"Well. Ok then, thanks for the warning at least."  
"Why do we share a last name, Alex?"  
"I don't know, Kara," Alex said, "Who took you in when you arrived on Earth?"  
"A Robert and Margaret Danvers. Do you know them?"  
"Yes. My estranged aunt and uncle. I've never been very close, and I don't talk to them. My mom does, and she told me they'd adopted a little girl, I never got to meet her. That explains why the name Kara sounded so familiar," Alex said.

Kara leaned across the table and kissed Alex softly on the lips. Alex accepted the kiss, for a moment, but then Kara broke away, blushing furiously.

"God, I'm so sorry, Alex, why did I do that? I should just go."  
Kara walked out, running her fingers through her hair as she panicked. Alex fumbled for her dart gun, and opened fire, knocking Kara out before she got to the door. Alex walked up to Kara and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Kara, I just had to stop you," she said, knowing Kara couldn't hear her.  
She picked up the alien girl and dragged her to the couch. She lifted her onto the couch. She kissed Kara on the forehead.

"I love you, Kara," she said quietly before kissing the younger woman again.

 **Note: I said they wouldn't be related in this story, even as foster sisters or anything, but I couldn't resist doing it this way. That makes them adoptive what? Cousins?**

 **Anyway, hope everyone's enjoying the story, and I love y'all!**

 **CatandKaraForever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supergirl and the Agent**

 **Fandom: Supergirl**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T for now, probable M later**

 **Note: The chapters where I'm describing Kara when she's in costume, I'll call her Supergirl. When she's not in costume, I'll call her Kara. Just to clear up any confusion, Kara is not related to Alex in this story, but they do share the last name Danvers. That will be explained later in the story, though. Inspired by Albedo666's story Supergirl: Complex Emotions**

 _Alex leaned down and kissed Kara on the forehead._

 _"I love you, Kara," she said, before leaning down and kissing the younger woman on the lips._

Kara woke in her normal clothes, with a throbbing head and blurry vision. She sat up, almost vomiting.

"You're awake? How are you feeling, Kara?"  
"Like someone dosed me with Kryptonite," Kara said, glancing at Alex, who was sitting in a chair across the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Kara, I really am," Alex said, "I just...that kiss, I loved it, and I wanted it to continue. You were obviously embarrassed and worried I didn't like it. You weren't giving me a chance to speak, so I shot you down with my DEO Kryptonite dart gun, just so I'd have my chance to speak."  
Kara rubbed her head.

"Alright, speak, but quietly, I have a really bad headache," Kara said.

"Alright. Kara, I'm in love with you, and I don't care that we're adoptive cousins. You're so beautiful, and smart, and brave, and..."  
"I'm touched that someone feels that way about me, Alex," Kara said carefully, "I like you. I really do. But right now, I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if I'm in love with you, or if I just like you as a friend or even as a relative. I'm sorry, Alex."  
There was a quick flash of hurt on Alex's face and she nodded.

"I understand. I'll be here, however you need me, Kara."  
"Thanks, Alex."

Kara grinned at Alex, who smiled sadly. Kara's phone rang. She grimaced.

"That'll be Cat wanting to know why I'm not at work," Kara said as she grabbed it.

Sure enough, Cat's face was on the screen. She picked it up and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Cat, I had a headache and passed out, I just woke up a few minutes ago, didn't realize what time it was," she said, bending the truth, "I'm on my way."

Kara hurried out and to work.

* * *

Cat frowned at Kara as the younger woman walked into her office.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Grant," Kara said.  
"Do you need to stay home today, Kiera? Is it contagious?"  
"No, I'm fine now anyway," Kara said, "What do you need me to do?"  
Before Cat could speak, an explosion rocked the building.

"I'll get everyone out of the building, Mrs. Grant. You included!"  
Kara walked out of Cat's office.  
"Everyone, come with me," she shouted, "the building may lose its stability, we have to get everyone out."

Everyone abandoned the building, and Kara disappeared.

* * *

Cat looked around, searching for her missing assistant. As she walked around the groups of people huddled in front of the building with a malicious robot hovering overhead, a blond figure in blue with a red cape flew overhead. Supergirl slammed a fist into the robot's chest, knocking it back slightly. The young woman blasted it with heat vision, the blasts being absorbed by its frontal armor plates. It adapted, freezing her in place with a blast of cold. The superhero fell from the sky, slamming into the ground in front of Cat. The ice layer shattered, and Cat helped the alien up. Their eyes met, and Cat could have sworn there was something familiar in the superhero's eyes. Cat realized what, and she spoke under her breath as the superhero flew into the air to attack the robot again.

"Kara," she muttered, "you're Supergirl."

A figure came running down the road, holding a pistol.

"Supergirl!"

The newcomer raised her pistol, holding it on the robot. She fired several times, the bullets pinging off the robot's armor plates. The robot turned to the newcomer and lunged, swinging a massive hand at her. The brunette woman was struck in the chest and thrown aside.  
"ALEX," Supergirl cried out, "Mrs. Grant, help Alex!"

Cat nodded, moving to the brunette's side.

"What's your name?"  
"Alex."

Supergirl cried out in pain, distracting both women. Cat and Alex looked up to see Supergirl clutching at a shaft of glowing green material that was protruding from her stomach.

"SUPERGIRL!"

The young blond dropped from the sky, slamming heavily into the ground. The cement shattered where she hit. Cat hurried to the girl's side, crouching.

"K-Supergirl, are you alright? What is that stuff?"  
"Kryptonite," Supergirl said, missing the fact that Cat had almost said her real name, "It's toxic to Kryptonians like me."

Supergirl coughed.

"We have to get this out of you."

"Even if we get the shard out of me, we'll still have to go to the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. They can treat me for Kryptonite poisoning. Alex is an agent for the DEO," Supergirl said through her pain.

"Right. Alex!"

Alex hurried over at a limping pace.

"Yes?"  
"We have to get Ka...Supergirl," Cat said, "to the DEO. But for now we need to get it out of her."  
There was a questioning look on Alex's face.  
"Do you want to help her or not, Alex?"  
Alex nodded.

"Of course," she said, "but I have to ask you something when we're on the move."  
"Ok, you can ask me whatever you want, as long as we get her to the DEO," Cat said, "we have to save her."  
They bundled Supergirl into a van, Alex flashing her DEO badge to the cops to get them out. Cat got Winn to drive them, with Cat and Alex sitting in the back over Supergirl's unconscious form.

"Cat, how did you know her name was Kara? Did she tell you?"  
"Well, I don't know if you saw, but at one point she got frozen by that robot and fell out of the sky. She landed in front of me, and I helped her up. We made eye contact and I recognized her eyes. Kara works as my assistant, so I see her every day."  
"I see," Alex said, nodding, "But if you tell ANYONE, I'll kill you, understand? I'm not going to let you be a threat to her safety."  
"I know. I would never do that," Cat said, neglecting to mention that she was in love with Kara, as she could tell that might not be a good idea.

"Good. Then we should get along fine. Alex Danvers."

Alex extended a hand to Cat, who took it and shook.  
"Cat Grant."

Supergirl groaned, writhing and clutching at the shard that was protruding from her stomach. When they got to the headquarters, Alex spoke again.

"You'll have to stay out here," she said, "You don't have authorization to be inside. Don't worry. She'll be in good hands."


End file.
